Surpresa
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen e Danneel. Desafio do Need for Fic.


**Surpresa**

ShiryuForever94

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, Diversidade**, Fanfics Ships Reais, outros ships reais, Jensen e Danneel Ackles (Supernatural)  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Uma novidade inesperada, mas muito feliz.  
**Justificativa:**Esta fic é diversa porque não shippo casais hétero e, PRINCIPALMENTE, porque eu tenho resistência a escrever qualquer coisa com J2 e suas esposas. Somente fiz a fanfic porque escolhi um tema em que eu não precisaria ter uma crise mental. Quem me conhece sabe o quão PADACKLES eu sou e isso, realmente, é diversidade.

Jensen já estava de volta a Vancouver, cuidando dos preparativos para a gravação do seu terceiro episódio como diretor. Estava animado, pois pretendia seguir naquela direção quando já não fosse mais possível trabalhar em seu amor pela arte de atuar. Não esperava ser sempre o galã poderoso que era em Supernatural, mas esperava outros papéis, embora tivesse noção de que não estava ficando mais novo e Hollywood era implacável com a idade de homens e mulheres.

O ator de Dallas observava locações no mapa proposto por Russ Hamilton, diretor de locações e ia mapeando em sua mente a sequência das filmagens. Teria muito o que fazer, mas era tão prazeroso fazer o que gostava que não se sentia intimidado pelo volume de atribuições e sim pensava em tudo que aprendera com Kim Manners.

Seria uma ótima temporada, Jensen tinha certeza disso. Jeremy Carver havia sido confirmado como showrunner e, intimamente, Ackles o admirava por seu trabalho incansável e pela criatividade. Aguardava desafios maiores para os irmãos Winchester

Já iam pelo terceiro dia de preparação, não haveria muitos mais, os prazos eram exíguos e Jensen estava cansado, era quase noite quando seu telefone vibrou em seu bolso. Com um suspiro fundo viu que era sua esposa e atendeu com calma. "Boa noite, Dan. Estou quase acabando e amanhã devemos filmar o dia todo."

"Calculei que você poderia falar comigo por agora. Como vão as coisas? Quer que eu vá vê-lo no final de semana?"

"Ah, não tenho certeza, Dan. Estarei trabalhando tanto, talvez pelo final de semana adentro e você ficaria sozinha. Algum motivo especial? Eu acabei de vir das férias." Jensen tinha um bom relacionamento com a esposa, haviam sido amigos e já estavam juntos há anos, então não considerava aquelas cenas de "pombinhos apaixonados mortos de saudades" como motivo para a esposa querer ir vê-lo.

"Será que você não consegue nem algumas horas para um jantar? Eu queria conversar com você pessoalmente sobre uma descoberta que fiz hoje." Havia um sorriso no rosto da bela esposa de Jensen. Ele não poderia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza que ele poderia senti-lo no jeito como ela falava.

"O que é tão importante, Danneel? Algum problema?" Agora Jensen estava totalmente atento à esposa. Ela não era de fazer essas coisas. Muito pelo contrário, tinham um relacionamento tranquilo e respeitoso, amoroso e calmo.

"Não sei se você vai achar um problema ou não, Jensen. Por isso eu quero estar com você para falarmos sobre isso."

"Você está me deixando muito preocupado, meu bem." Jensen afastou-se da cadeira onde estivera apoiando sua mão indo em direção ao carro que o levaria para seu hotel. "Posso pegar um avião imediatamente." Ackles era gentil, cavalheiresco e, sobretudo, extremamente devotado à família, fosse sua esposa, sua mãe, seus irmãos. Se havia algum grave problema com Danneel, ele estaria lá o mais rapidamente possível.

"Não, Jen, não é para tanto! Eu vou até aí. Chegarei amanhã e levo um almoço para nós dois nos sets. Não se preocupe, não é nada demais, eu não quero preocupá-lo."

"Está tudo bem, mesmo? Eu posso adiar um pouco o trabalho..."

"Você é conhecido por ser dedicado. Jamais vou querer retirar essa sua característica."

"Danneel... Desse jeito vai escorrer açúcar do telefone, não é exatamente nosso estilo." Jensen seria eternamente tímido, mesmo ao telefone.

A risada da Sra. Ackles foi límpida. Ela gostava demais de seu marido. "Chego amanhã, durma bem."

Jensen apenas suspirou. Sua esposa não era de joguinhos, nem de mistérios. Bem, esperaria até o dia seguinte. Seguiu com a finalização de seu trabalho e enfim foi para seu hotel.

Em Los Angeles, na confortável casa que ganhara como presente de casamento, Danneel Harris Ackles guardava um pequeno exame, como se fosse uma flor querida. Nele, o atestado de sua incipiente gravidez. Não havia planejado aquilo. Haviam tomado todos os cuidados, mas parecia que a natureza tinha outros planos. "Boa noite, Papai Ackles..." Ela sorriu e foi providenciar sua viagem, esperava que Jensen ficasse feliz e, no seu íntimo, sabia que ele ficaria encantado.

As lágrimas corriam sem serem contidas. Jensen tinha os olhos vermelhinhos e a boca trêmula. Seus braços enormes cingiam, com facilidade, a cintura esguia e feminina da esposa. Ele estava tão feliz que não conseguia uma palavra sequer para dizer a ela. Procurou-lhe os lábios bonitos e, contrariamente ao que costumava fazer, era sempre muito discreto e tímido, mas o motivo merecia uma exceção, apenas beijou-a e, jamais ninguém havia visto Jensen beijar a esposa daquela maneira.

Ele ia ser pai.

O mundo parecia estar mais bonito naquele dia...


End file.
